


like throwing my hands up in the air.

by SirenSong



Series: i'll see you in another life [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Help, M/M, Other, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/pseuds/SirenSong
Summary: There’s a strange sound that follows as Thunderclash launches into an impromptu speech about his beloved Conjunx.It's a collective sound. A sad sound. It is the sound of the senior officers of theVis Vitalisholding back groans and hisses when this all too familiar cycle begins.( Or how theVis Vitalis' officers don't really deal with the relationship and poor Paddox does his best. )





	like throwing my hands up in the air.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorksidefiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/gifts).



> **Pairings** : Rodimus/Thunderclash, established. 
> 
> **Warnings** : None. Besides Thunderclash embarrassing his poor officers. 
> 
> **General Notes** : Set in an AU where Thunderclash and Hot Rod met during the events of Autocracy. It eventually leads to wacky hijinks and them becoming Conjunx Endura for the rest of the IDW events.
> 
> Maybe one day I’ll write that story proper instead of the little series of ficlets here. One day.
> 
>  **Current Notes** : Originally a little filclet I made for Dorksidefiker in celebration of me reaching over 200 followers on my blog. I’ve opted to polish it up and flesh it out a bit more adding in some more details and mentions so it fits within this AU.

It had started out so well too.

The meeting had gotten off on a good start, he likes to think. Everyone arrived on time and none of them were overenergised - Paddox sends meaningful looks to Firestar for the former and Skimmer for the latter - and had taken their assigned seats while waiting for the meeting to begin.

After going through the necessary subjects - A brief catchup of what’s happened in the past month. Overview of rations, morale, and security. Reports on possible distress signals and making plans how to investigate them. - they had been tackling. And at a steady pace too, Paddox is pleased to notes when he sees they clock under the estimated minutes while able to address the matters in a thorough and decisive manner.

With how quick and efficient they were going through their topics, he thinks to himself, there’s a real chance the officers could have a few precious off hours to themselves before the shift begins.

Then Nockpoint makes the mistake in mentioning _the ship_.

‘Hedonia is another place we could go for our up and coming shore leave.’ She clicks on the remote and the presentation screen flickers to a new planet that has an accompanying subscreen beside it so the officers knew vital information such as the total population, the dominant language, and other vidtal tidbits of information. ‘Though there are rumours they’re part of the arms trade, we know Hedonia is welcoming to Cybertronians. Reports from our contacts note that the _Lost Light_ had stopped there for an evening and-'

‘The _Lost Light_?’ Thunderclash perks up considerably when he hears the designation of his Conjunx’s starship. Paddox has to bite back a groan. Firestar unsubtly kicks Nockpoint from under the table. ‘Had Rodimus gone down there too?’

‘Um… No.’ Nockpoint sounds like she’s already regretting her mistake and not just because of the dismayed and disappointed looks aimed at her shrinking frame. ‘I'm sorry, sir, but he hadn’t joined the group went down to Hedonia from what we can gather.‘

‘Of course he wouldn’t,’ his captain sighed and oh no. He sighed. He had that wistful look in his optic, that quirk at the corner of his lips. Paddox braces himself for the next inevitable words:

‘He was trying to be a good captain. Always trying his best no matter the odds. He's such an angel, my dearspark.’

There’s a strange sound that follows as Thunderclash launches into an impromptu speech about his beloved Conjunx.

It's a collective sound. A sad sound.

It is the sound of the senior officers of the _Vis Vitalis_ holding back groans and hisses when this all too familiar cycle begins. Sometimes, Paddox wonders if the officers of the Lost Light are subjected to this torture by Rodimus when he begins to speak about Thunderclash.

Roadmaster keeps suggesting they start a drinking game of sorts when this happens. Paddox has to resist the petty, petty urge to agree. Like a good first officer, he merely keeps his thoughts to himself and refuses to do anything that could be taken as actions against his friend.

Yet, like a good friend, he pretends he doesn’t see the others’ actions, rude as they could be categorised by other outside parties.

Like how Firestar mimics taking a shot now as the captain begins to drift off from their current discussion to a favourite subject of his. Or how Proxima discreetly opens her comm-voice to inform her Conjunx, Acceleron, that she’ll need to rearrange their dinner date some other time, their dear captain now too busy announcing the seemingly endless list of virtues and strengths for Rodimus of Nyon, captain of the Lost Light.

So brilliant and brash, his captain claims. So bold and brave, his captain sighs. So, so beautiful and there the captain goes. Thunderclash is now waxing poetics on the ethereal beauty of Rodimus. A type of rare and stunning beauty that only Primus himself could create with his own tools for that pretty smile is worth a king’s ransom and that lovely laughter is like the sweet sounds of the bells rung during the holy services of the Guiding Hand.

‘… and oh how he shines. Like the flames that decorate his exquisite frame have come alive themselves!’

Now Firestar mimics taking a shot, her optics holding a glossy quality to them now. Skystriker reaches out for Vertex’s servo in search of support. Vertex latches on in reply and refuses to let go until this is over.

His captain has now just described Rodimus’ optics as being true Matrix blue and they _cannot_. They physically cannot hold back at this point. It's a miracle in onto itself that they got this far. Everyone in the meeting is unable to keep a straight face in the wake of how gushing their dear and smitten captain sounds at this point. His way with words both a curse and a blessing at times. This is definitely a case more of the latter than the former.

Firestar has to cover her mouth with both servos to keep her confused laughter to herself. Proxima has to dim her optics to keep it from flashing in amusement. Even Breakthrough - _Breakthrough!_ Paddox thinks with a mixture of fondness and disappointment - needs to have her battle mask suddenly slide into place for even the strange Triple Changer finds it impossible to keep up a facade in the face of such… such…

 _Schmoopy love_ , Firestar had once described it during the officers’ many, many discussions about their captain’s lovestruck ways. It's almost fitting for what Thunderclash is like when he's like this.

Almost.

All the same enough is **enough**.

He must take action before the meeting is derailed any further! As second-in-command, he knows that, sometimes, he must be willing to step in. Even if it means facing down his captain, no matter the cost.

So Paddox politely stands up - after taking pains to make sure he didn’t cause his chair to scrape against the floor. He then clears his intake so, at long last, his captain will stop his breathless worship of the Prime-to-be and allows someone else to speak.

‘Thank you,’ Skimmer mutters under their breath. He sends them a warning look before he speaks:

‘Sir. Much as this is… riveting and informative for us to hear, this part of the meeting is meant to focus on the discussion of possible locations for this month’s shore leave. We’re already behind schedule.’ Paddox allows some silence to fall. Apparently to think on his next words. Truly to remind his captain that that this isn’t proper behaviour. ‘May Nockpoint be allowed to continue with her reports?’

‘Oh. Of course. Of course, Paddox. Of course.’ His captain has the decency to look apologetic for losing track of their meeting’s purpose now. He bows his head in contrition, gesturing to his second-in-command in thanks for stepping in in such a decisive manner. ‘I apologise for my behaviour. I sometimes get swept away when I think of my Rodimus and… Ah. Never mind. Perhaps another time. Nockpoint. You were saying?’

‘Hmmm…?’ Nockpoint’s optics flicker back to life, pulled out from her brief nap. She’s long since mastered the ability to sleep standing thanks to moments like these. ‘Oh. Oh! Right! Ah… As I was stating, our reports note that the Lost Light had stopped there for the evening and had located a mech friendly bar during their scouting. good news for Skimmer, I suppose…’

As he and Thunderclash settle back into their seats to allow Nockpoint control of the floor, Paddox notices Javelin is sending him a meaningful look and catches her optic in return. She raises her servo. Just high enough to show she’s holding up all five of her digits to represent how many minutes it’ll take before the cycle begins again.

He replies back with a baleful look and raises two digits in return.

(He ends up being correct in this aspect.)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m proud of the tags I left behind on the original prompt so I’m going to leave it here too: **#[paddox voice; as he shoves a sprite into thunderclash’s servos] you’re going to quench your thirst #one way or another caPTAIN OR SO HELP ME-**
> 
> You can hit me up on [my regular Tumblr account](https://alyonian.tumblr.com/), [NSFW TF Tumblr account](https://starschemer.tumblr.com/), and/or [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/withersake) if you want more lovey dovey robots.


End file.
